


Cataphobia & Thantophobia

by angel_xx



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: I'm Sorry, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-08-31 21:49:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8595025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angel_xx/pseuds/angel_xx
Summary: cataphobia:(n.) the fear of dying and leaving words unsaid.
thantophobia:(n.) the phobia of losing someone you love.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry for this little sad fanfic! Leave your comments down below and I'll use the suggestions for my next story!

My Dearest Bond,

I feel rhapsodic writing to you when you’re out at the bar drinking probably three glasses of vodka martini alone. I probably should’ve followed suit, order myself an Canadian Club Whisky.

Our love is ineffable, and I cherish it a lot. But sadly, my life is ephemeral. I’ve been diagnosed with Stage IV Small Cell Lung Cancer. The doctor said I only have less than a week left. You said my fatigue was caused by sleep loss and work stress, but now it isn’t. It’s just the symptoms of Stage 4 Lung Cancer.

Why do I have to bear this curse? I’m still 27, and I don’t want to die. I still want to travel with you to Italy. I still want to be your beloved Quartermaster. But I have no choice. This cancer has no cure. What can I do? All I can do is sit it out, and hopefully I can see your face one last time before dying.  
 Why did I not tell you earlier? Because I have cataphobia. I left so many things unsaid. I should have stopped you from leaving just now, and told you about my illness. 

I’ll miss you dearly, and I still want to be your boyfriend afterlife. I hope you’ll miss me too.

Love,  
Quinn (Your Dearest Quartermaster)

PS: I’d like to die without regrets. Once I’m burnt, Throw my ashes into the sea that we went out on our first date. 

—  
When Bond returned home, he swayed past the bedroom and into the bathroom to vomit. After he washed up and felt less tipsy, he went into the bedroom and found Q sleeping. There was an note on the nightstand, and he read it.

Tears rolled down Bond’s cheeks and he tried to wake Q up. Q have flatlined fifteen minutes after writing the letter to Bond.   Bond hugged Q tightly and murmured, “I have thantophobia, Q.. Please don’t leave me here alone.. Wake up.. Please… I’m sorry…” He cried on Q’s shirt and slammed his fists on the bed.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this short fic! Love ya'll fam! <3


End file.
